


Untitled (29 March '03)

by Hope



Series: Untitled Lotrips ficlets [9]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction, lotrips
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-29
Updated: 2003-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://angstslashhope.livejournal.com/246371.html?thread=670051#t670051</p></blockquote>





	Untitled (29 March '03)

She starts purging in the mornings, _the wrong end_ she has time to think unsteadily before the gasping choking bitter bile beneath her tongue and clammy porcelain shaking against the underside of her forearms. She doesn't stop smoking. Does it defiantly; irrationally accusing Elijah because it should be _him_ and not _her_, it's just not _fair_... hating him more than accusing him, she supposes, _it should be him_ with the easy masculinity in the tilt of Dom's hips as he leans against the porch railing and laughs, her mouth twisting bitterly around the acrid column of her cigarette. She thinks she might go back to Canada. Thinks the snow might be able to freeze this soft warmth out of her, let her chip it away carefully before it melts into flesh. Doesn't fool herself into believing that the urge isn't disguising the fact that she just wants to turn back time.

**Author's Note:**

> http://angstslashhope.livejournal.com/246371.html?thread=670051#t670051


End file.
